fiebreasiafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Geun Suk
Perfil * Nombre: '''장근석 / Jang Geun Suk * '''Apodos: '''Sukkie y Keun-chan (en Japón) y Asia Prince o Príncipe de Asia * '''Profesión: '''Actor, Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor, Rapero * '''Fecha de nacimiento: 04-Agosto-1987 (28 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 1,82 m * Peso: 62 kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo: Leo * Familia: Padre, Madre (es hijo único) * Agencia: Tree-J Company Biografía Jang Geun Suk comenzó a trabajar como modelo a la edad de solo cinco años, después de haber sido descubierto por un productor de televisión. Lo que sucedió fue que, en ese momento, los padres de Geun Suk, se reunieron con un talentoso agente de ídolos, quien era un posible comprador para su casa, y él vio a Geun Suk. Notando su potencial, el productor de televisión aconsejó a sus padres que le permitieran intentar una carrera en el modelaje. Sucedió su debut en la televisión, y comenzó su carrera como actor en 1997 en la comedia Selling Happiness. En la escuela secundaria, Geun Suk fue a Nueva Zelanda para aprender el idioma Inglés y japonés, pero la sitcom Nonstop 4 en la parte posterior, la terminó en Corea del Sur. Señaló, además, que se trata del cantante japonés Ken Hirai que inspiró a muchos a seguir esta carrera. Recientemente produce discos de música y videos, para fiestas y clubs nocturnos con temas en inglés, japonés y coreano, que son un éxito con presentaciones en vivo en Corea del Sur, Japón y Taiwán, donde es conocido como el Príncipe de Asia. Carrera Jang Geun Suk debutó como cantante en 2010 con su primer single "Let me cry" en japonés y posteriormente hizo su primer álbum "Crazy Crazy", más tarde en 2013 hizo su segundo álbum "Nature boy" y finalmente en 2015 salió su tercer álbum "Monochrome" del cual su primer sencillo es "Hidamari". Pero no solo ha cantado como solista desde su debut si no que junto con el DJ Big Brother formó un duo llamado TEAM H, que se le suman otros tres álbunes: el primero es "Lounge H" cuya fecha de lanzamiento fue 2011, el tercero es "I just wanna have fun" que fue sacado en 2013 y por último en 2014 salió el álbum "Driving to the highway". Dramas * Love Rain (KBS 2TV, 2012) Temas para Dramas * Beautiful Day tema para * Love Rain tema para Love Rain * My Precious tema para * Take Care, My Bus! tema para * Hello, Hello (Ballad Ver.) tema para * I Will Promise You tema para * Hello, Hello tema para * Promise tema para * Still ''tema para * ''Good Bye tema para * Without Words tema para * What should I Do? tema para * Can You Hear Me tema para * We’re Here tema para * Let’s Get Down tema para * Happy Happy Birthday tema para * Non Band Song tema para * Sky High tema para Películas Programas de TV Programas de Radio Musicales * '2005: '''MBC Children’s Musical [''Hercules] * '2004: '''Musical [''Theseus] Anuncios Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo